This invention relates to a method for transferring cigarette pieces from a double rod cigarette manufacturing machine to a filter fitting machine.
In double rod cigarette manufacturing machines, the two cigarette rods, when formed, are fed parallel to each other along a normally horizontal exit bench.
During their feed along said bench, the rods pass through a cutting station in which they are cut transversely into pieces of equal length which continue to move in the same direction along the bench.
If filter cigarettes are to be produced, said pieces must be transferred from said manufacturing machine bench to a filter fitting machine, of which the inlet station normally consists of a drum conveyor disposed with its axis parallel to the rods and comprising outer axial grooves each arranged to receive at least one cigarette piece.
The aforesaid transfer operation could be easily carried out by using two known transfer devices as normally used on single rod cigarette manufacturing machines, each of said devices cooperating with a respective rod of the double rod machine. However, such a method would obviously require the construction of relatively complicated mechanical structures, which would be of high cost and poor reliability in use.